Otro tipo de histora
by andruru-chan
Summary: Natsume ah vivido todo este tiempo con su "abuelo" junto con su hermana y Mikan esta en la Academia Alice… ¿Qué es lo que el destino les jugara por este repentino cambio de roles? Soy novata así que denle una oportunidad y pasen a leer. Espero y les guste. NatsumexMikan
1. Chapter 1

Otro tipo de Historia

Natsume ah vivido todo este tiempo con su "abuelo" junto con su hermana y Mikan esta en la Academia Alice… ¿Qué es lo que el destino les jugara por este repentino cambio de roles? Soy novata así que denle una oportunidad y pasen a leer. Espero y les guste.


	2. Chapter 2: Prologo

Prologo

**Los cerezos volvían a florecer después de un frio invierno. Bajo de un cerezo había alguien con la mirada fría, lejana, distante y seria…como siempre. Recordando un viejo fragmento de su memoria.**

**"Flash Back"**

**-Escóndete y no salgas- le decía un voz grave y masculina. Después de eso se oían grito y fuertes pisadas y sonidos de pequeñas explosiones.**

**-No salgas! , ESCOND-…se le había interrumpido a aquella vos femenina que le hablaba porque paso algo que nunca pensó.**

**"Fin del Flash Back"**

**-Oye no entraras a la clase- le dirigió la palabra un joven rubio, ojos azules, que tenia en sus brazos a un pequeño conejo blanco, haciéndole interrumpir los pensamientos de aquella persona con la mirada distante.**

**-Ruka..- indicado que era en nombre del joven que ahora lo acompañaba -¿Quién esta dando la clase?- Decia aquella sombra que estaba debajo del árbol.**

**-Mmmm.. creo que ****_Narumi-sensei-_**** Respondiendo de mala gana ya que sabría la respuesta de su acompañante.**

**-Entonces no entrare- levantándose de su lugar dejando ver a la luz a una castaña de ojos color avellana y con una expresión fría y tensa en su rostro de aproximadamente 12 años –Me molesta la clase de ese tonto profesor travesti-**

**-Pero Mi- había sido interrumpido con una seña de aquella castaña.**

**-Ruka, yo se lo que hago. No necesitas preocuparte- Después simplemente empezó a caminar entre los arboles de sakura en línea recta.**

**El chico rubio crrespondiente con nombre de Ruka vio como su amiga de xpresion fría se marchaba adentrándose cada ves mas entre los arboles, una castaña corespandiente al nombre de…**

**_Mikan Sakura_**


	3. Chapter 3: El joven azabache

El joven azabache

Una mañana preciosa iluminaba a un pequeño pueblo de Japón, donde en una particular escuela, justo al frente, un grupo de alumnos protestaba:

-No cierren la primara Satsuki!- gritaba una niña castaña

-Son nuestros recuerdos!- gritaban al unísono unas gemelas

-No la cierren!- gritaba un grupo de chicas (al menos 5)

-No pueden cerrarla!- Gritaba un joven azabache de ojos rojo apagado, vistiendo una camiseta de azul marino con una franja roja y una blanca. Aquel azabache tenía una mirada infantil y divertida, alrededor de él, al menos había como 4 mujeres.

-Si! Animo!- decían todos

Arriba desde la ventana de los salones un grupo de chicos hablaba entre si mirando hacia abajo mirando la protesta que se levantaba afuera.

-Yo si quiero que cierre la escuela- afirmaba uno

-Si! Además tendríamos uniformes por primera vez-

-O mejores clases-

-En realidad las mujeres también quieren eso solo que están siguiendo las estúpidas ideas de "_ese" _tipo-

-Oye Hotaru tu si quieres la nueva escuela cierto?- le decía un niño dirigiéndose a una niña de pelo color negro y ojos color morado.

-La verdad no me interesa en absoluto- le replicaba- y para ti soy Imai–san –le dijo cortante, indicando así su nombre: Imai Hotaru

-Pero….-

-Ni siquiera eres mayor que nosotros-

-No me importa, no me puedes llamar con familiaridad B-A-K-A –después de eso ella se levantó de su asiento –Yo ya me voy-

-Pero Ho.. – Fue cortado por una mirada asesina de parte de Hotaru, después de eso le salió una gotita al estilo anime –Ejem.. Imai-san aun no te puedes ir-

Fue ignorando y ella ya se iba del aula, llegando a la puerta, antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarla, se abrió de sopetón dejando a la vista un azabache rodeado consigo al menos 15 niñas.

-HO-TA-RU-CHAAN!-Se lanzó contra ella, pero en lugar de recibir un abrazo….se cayó al suelo.

Baka-baka-baka-baka fue lo que sonó ya que hotaru tenía en su mano un tipo de arma que le disparaba al azabache.

-Mo! Que mala Hotaru-chan -decía mientras se incorporaba y se sobaba la cabeza.

-Idiota ¬¬ -decía cortante mientras ella salía hacia el pasillo- además ya te eh dicho que no me abraces-

-Pero si de todos modos nunca te dejas abrazar- mientras iba detrás de ella- Hotaru Baaka- decía detrás de ella mientras le sacaba la lengua y jalaba su parte baja del ojo.

- Vámonos que el abuelo te espera-

-Oh es cierto, Adiós nos vemos!- dirigiéndose al grupo

Hotaru-chan es muy suertuda- replicaba una castaña

-Si, pero después de todo son muy buenos amigos de la infancia, es eso-

Y así se iban por el pasillo de una pequeña escuela dos grandes amigo, Imai Hotrau y "_el"_

_Hyuuga Natsume_

Mañana hare una excepción y subiré otro capítulo ..Gracias por ver Sayonara!


	4. Chapter 4: ¿Que es lo que pasa?

¿Que es lo que pasa?

Era una tarde en el pequeño, hoy no había escuela así que no había manifestación, pero si mucho ruido en un pequeño campo, por un chico azabache y una pequeña niña también azabache, ojos rojo apagado de unos 9 años con una linda blusa de tirantes blanca.

Los dos niños corrían por el pequeño campo, pero nuestro azabache: Natsume…se cayó ¬¬

Niña: Onni-Chan! estas bien?-con un gran tono de preocupación.

Natsume: Lo siento Aoi-chan, ya sabes que soy muy torpe a veces jeje.- La niña azabache que esta con nuestro pequeño Natsume, es Aoi Hyuuga, su hermana pequeña (Y nuestra futura cuñada jeje okno.)

Aoi: A veces!?, pero si siempre te andas cayendo!-

Natsume: eh... No era necesario que lo mencionaras Aoi-chan ^ _^U

Aoi: Bueno, no importa, sigamos jugando, Natsume-oniichan-

Natsume: Siii!-

Los niños empezaron a correr por todos lados y gritando, el rato de jugar no duro mucho por una fría y dura paliza por una fría y dura persona…

BAKA-BAKA-BAKA-BAKA-BAKA...SIP! Así es eh aqui Hotaru.

Hotaru: Están haciendo mucho ruido y no se han dado cuenta que su abuelo los ha estado llamando ¬¬ -

Aoi: Hotaru-onnechan ,gracias no nos dimos cuenta de que no llamaban.. Pero los golpes hacia Natsume-oniichan eran necesarios? ^^U - Le preguntaba mientras ayudaba a natsume ya que había sido derribado y estaba con unas x en sus ojos.

Hotaru: Por supuesto ^^-

Natsume: Que mala eres Hotaru-chan -le decía después de haber sido devuelto a la vida-No sabe para qué me quiere mi abuelo?-

Hotaru: Me dijo que ya estaba lista la cena-

Natsume: Gracias Hotaru-chan ^^, comerás con nosotros?

Hotaru: Así es, mi madre me ha dejado quedarme un rato-

Aoi: Yeiii!, yo me sentare junto con Hotaru-onnechan –

Natsume: NO, yo me sentare junto con Hotaru-chan-

Aoi: Yo

Natsume: Yo

Aoi: Yo

Natsume: Yo

Hotaru: Mejor ya vayamos a comer no quieren ¬¬

Natsume y Aoi: SIII!

Era ya hora de la cena cuando habían llegado al casa de nuestros dos azabaches, los había recibido un señor ya mayor, calvo y con una bata blanca, era el abuelo

Abuelo: Ya se les había hecho tarde-

Natsume: Perdón, es que no escuchábamos-

Abuelo: Bueno, ya no importa, a comer-

La comida fue muy amena, todos hablaron y rieron, después de eso Hotaru, Aoi, y Natsume fueron a uno de los cuartos y se quedaron platicando.

Natsume: Hotaru-chan por favor!-

Hotaru: Ya te dije que no me quiero involucrar-

Natsume: Bueno, no te puedo obligar a defender la escuela

Hotaru: Gracias –

Natsume: ….. ¡POR FAVOR HAOTARUUU-CHAN!

Hotaru: No

Natsume: Per…-

Hotaru: Dije que no

Natsume: De acuerdo

Hotaru: Trata de no hacer mucho ruido, Aoi ya se quedó dormida.

Natsume: Cierto

Hotaru: Bueno me tengo que ir

Natsume: De acuerdo, Hasta mañana Hotaru-chan!

Hotaru: shh, adiós- le dijo cortante y fría

Hotaru ya había regresado a casa, Natsume, Aoi y su abuelo ya estaban dormidos, el pueblo estaba en calma… eso creían.

Un auto negro y largo había llegado al pueblo, aquel auto se paró delante de la casa de nuestros azabaches, de ahí dos personas salieron del auto, las dos altas, uno era rubio con una camisa blanca y un pantalón morado, con collares y anillos, era casi como una mujer. El otro era más extraño, tenía el pelo negro y despeinado, estaba vistiendo solo prendas negras, tenía demasiados aretes y anillos, pero era demasiado extraño que…llevara una máscara.

Rubio: Persona crees que sea necesario- le decía aquel rubio con tono de preocupación a la otra persona que lo acompañaba de nombre: Persona

Persona: Es para darle un empujoncito, créeme a mí tampoco me gusta Narumi, pero el director nos lo ha ordenado y no podemos hacer nada- el rubio a su lado correspondía al nombre de: Narumi, y tenía una cara de tristeza y preocupación.

Narumi: Lo sé, y te creo... Solo espero y que no tengamos que pasar a peor.

Persona: Por lo que hemos visto, cederá rápido ya que le importa mucho.

Narumi: Tienes razón.

El llamado Persona se dirigió hacia la casa y busco una ventana en específico, la del cuarto de Aoi, al ser una casa de una sola planta, la encontró rápido, a través de la ventana entro al cuarto de Aoi y le puso una rara piedra de color rojo en la mano, esa piedra al instante fue como si fuera succionada por la mano de nuestra pequeña Aoi, luego de eso Persona regreso con Narumi y los dos regresaron al auto, el cual desapareció por de donde vino.

A la mañana siguiente Aoi sudaba mucho y tenía una toalla mojada en la frente, Natsume al entrar al cuarto de su hermana se encontró con el rostro de su abuelo.

Natsume: ¿Qué es lo que tiene Aoi-chan?

Abuelo: Tiene fiebre, es muy alta pero con los cuidados necesarios se le quitara, ahora tú te tienes que preocupar por ir al escuela, déjame esto a mí.

Natsume: De acuerdo, espero y se recupere rápido, le diré a alguna de sus amigas que me pasen sus apuntes.

Abuelo: Gracias Natsume, pero apresúrate que llegaras tarde-

Natsume: Bueno entonces me voy, Adios-

Natsume se fue de su casa preocupado pero con la esperanza de que se la pase rápido la fiebre a su pequeña hermana… Lo que no sabía era que no se curaría tan rápido como quería que fuese.

Bueno eh aquí el otro capi, espero les gustara, el viernes espero subir el prox. Capi si no se presenta ningún inconveniente, Sayonara!


	5. Chapter 5: Academia Alice

Academia Alice

Era de mañana y Natsume iba preocupado hacia la escuela ya que Aoi tenía una muy fuerte fiebre, pero más le preocuparía lo que iba a suceder…

Natsume: Buenos días a todos!- se dirigió al salón alegre ocultando su preocupación, cuando entro al salón busco con la mirada a Hotaru pero…. -¿Dónde está Hotaru-chan?-

Todos le miraron confusos ya que tal parecía que él no sabía nada.

Castaña: Natsume-kun, ¿Es que acaso no lo sabes?-

Natsume: ¿Qué cosa?-

Rubio: Creí que Imai-san te lo diría ya que son muy buenos amigos-

Natsume: ¿¡Decirme que cosa?!- (Un poco más alterado)

Pelirroja: Natsume-kun…Imai-san se va del pueblo y de la escuela hoy, ya se despidió hace unos minutos –

Natsume estaba shoqueado -¿Por qué no me lo dijo?- pensaba, después se dio cuenta de porque se había quedado a comer y se quedó tan tarde en su casa, quería pasar tiempo con él; la mamá de Hotaru casi nunca dejaba que Hotaru se quedara tan tarde…. Por eso solo dijo "Adiós" tan fríamente…. No la volvería a ver.

Pelinegro: De echo Imai-san está afuera, está a punto de irse-

Eso hizo volver a la realidad a Natsume

Natsuem: ¡¿Qué dices?! No se puede ir- después de eso Natsume corrió fuera del salón lo más rápido que pudo...

POV Hotaru

No sé si hice bien al dejar a Natsume sin que supiera nada, pero ya paso, que se le va hacer, espero y me perdone, pero me tengo que ir. Es por mi familia, por la escuela… ¿Pero y esos pasos?

POV Natsume

Tengo que tener cuidado de no caer por las escaleras si sigo corriendo así, tengo que alcanzar a Hoatru-chan… al fin estoy afuera, tengo que correr para alcanzarla, ¿Por qué se voltea?...oh oh.

BAKA-BAKA-BAKA-BAKA-BAKA

Natsume: ¡¿Y ESTA VES PORQUE DEMONIOS FUEE?!

Hotaru: Perdon, son los reflejos-

Natsume: Hotaru-chan... n_nU

Hotaru: De todos modos que haces aquí?

Natsume. Y tu ¿Por qué te vas? Me entere en el salón, porque no me dijiste nada?!

Hotaru: Porque no quería que te pusieras así

Natsume : Al menos dime a donde te vas

Hotaru: Voy a la ciudad, a la aca-

Narumi: Hotaru se nos hace tarde, debemos irnos

Natsume: ¿Quién es ella? (Recuerden que Narumi es casi como un travesti así que…uste- des saben n_nU)

Hotaru: Es Narumi-sensei, el profesor que me llevara a la academia que voy a ir

Narumi: Y no es "ella" es "él"

Natsume: Perdón… Espera que! Hotaru-chan iras a una academia?!, ni siquiera a una escuela normal!

Hotaru: No importa la verdad, bueno es la despedida Natsume, por favor despid abuelo y a Aoi por mí.

Natsume: Hotaru….

Y así Hotaru se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a un auto negro que estaba aparcado en frente de la escuela junto con Narumi… pero, y donde estaba Persona?

1 semana después

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Hotaru se había ido y Natsume estaba limpiando en la tarde después de clases ya que había hecho un relajo en clases..

FLASH BACK

_Maestra: Entonces deben comprender que esto es igual a es-_

_Natsume: NO DEJEN QUE DESTRUYAN LA ESCUELA!_

_Todos: Siii! Tiene razón!_

_Natsume: Quien me apoya!?_

_Todos: YOO!_

_Natsume: Bien, síganme los bue-_

_Maestra: Hiuuga-kun! Quedas castigado después de clases!_

_Natsume: QUEE!_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Natsume estaba apresurado ya que quería acabar rápido ya que Aoi-chan seguía con fiebre aunque ya hubiera pasado una semana, además de que ella estaba triste por la partida de Hotaru, luego de quedarse satisfecho de lo que había hecho agarro la mochila y se dirigió en busca de la maestra para mencionarle que ya había terminado

Natsume: Se-

Maestra: Le agradezco mucho su apoyo sra. Imai

Sra. Imai: No me lo agradezca a mí, más bien seria para mi hija

Que hacia la mama de Hotaru ahí?- se preguntaba Natsume

Sra. Imai: Ella quería ingresar a la academia para dale este dinero a la escuela.

Maestra: Es cierto, en esa escuela le dan dinero según el comportamiento y calificaciones de lo alumno cierto?

Sra. Imai: Si as-

Natsume: Que! Ella se fue para darle dinero a la escuela?

Sra. Imai: Natsume-kun… si así es- le decía la mamá de Hotaru con un poco de tristeza

Después de eso Natsume fue corriendo de la escuela dirigiéndose a su casa... Pero cuando entró

Natsume: Aoi! Abuelo!

La imagen que veía era la de una pequeña hermana inconciente rodeada de fuego y un abuelo alado casi a punto de desmayarse, junto a ellos… estaba Persona

Natsume: ¿QUIEN ERES? ¿Qué LE HAS HECHO A MI FAMILIA? HAGO LO QUE SEA PERO PORFAVOR DETEN ESTO!

Persona: Mi nombre por ahora no te lo puedo decir, pero si vienes conmigo detendré esto

Abuelo: NO! Ya te llevaste a "ella" no te lo puedes llevar a él también-

En eso el abuelo cayo inconsciente y las llamas que rodeaban a Aoi se apagaron, después de eso Persona salió de la casa y Natsume solo lo siguió…llegaron hasta un auto negro que estaba fuera de la casa de Natsume, Persona abrió la puerta para Natsume, el solo se acercó un poco hasta la puerta, no subiría hasta preguntar algo…

Natsume: solo dime algo, mi familia… estará a salvo?- le preguntó sin verle a la cara

Persona: Si

Natsume: Algo mas- esta vez el voltio para verle- ¿A dónde vamos?

Persona: … Nos dirigimos a la Academia Alice

Perdón por tardar y por qué no aparece Mikan aún pero el próximo capítulo al fin saldrá y tendrán su primer encuentro… Sayonara!


	6. Chapter 6: Sorpresas

**Sorpresas**

Era de noche ya, una noche de luna llena sin estrellas que había iluminado un largo viaje hacia la ciudad en auto largo y negro donde estaban un azabache y un persona misteriosa con mascara.

El auto había parado enfrente de una reja grande y negra, tras de ella se podía ver a lo lejos algunos edificios enormes. Arriba de aquella reja había un arco de piedra donde estaba una insignia con las letras: G.A

Natsume: Porque nos detenemos?-

Persona: Esperamos a que abran las rejas

Natsume: Ooh... ehmm Persona ¿cierto?- esta asintió- Ehmm Persona, ¿Qué es exactamente la Academia Alice?

Persona: Academia Alice o Gakuen Alice, como prefieras decirle; escucha Gakuen Alice es una academia echa especialmente por el gobierno para personas con dones especiales… como tú, pronto entenderás todo mejor- Al haber terminado de decir esto las rejas de la academia se abrieron

Natsume: Creo que entiendo la mayoría…..pero no muy bien n_nU, espera, ¿Dones especiales? No entiendo entonces que hago yo aquí, yo no tengo nada como un don en especial, y que hay de mi familia ¿van a estar bien? ¿Saben a dónde me dirijo?

Persona: No te han dicho que haces muchas preguntas ¬¬

Natsume: Solo un poco ^_^

Persona: Ugh… bueno no importa, escucha, tu familia se enterara mañana por la mañana y estará bien y sobre lo de tus dones… los sabrás en unos momentos.

El auto había aparcado en un edifico enorme con un balcón hacia a la terraza donde estaba posicionada la insignia de la academia. Natsume y Persona habían salido del auto y se dirigían dentro del edificio: La dirección Primaria

Ya dentro Natsume y Persona entraron a una oficina la cual en una silla detrás del escritorio se encontraba un niño casi como la edad de Natsume.

Niño: Bienvenido Gakuen Alice

Natsume: Ehm munchas gracias jeje, pero quien eres tú?

Niño: Primero: no me hables como tu, segundo: soy Kuonji, el director a cargo de la sección primaria.

Natsume: ¡QUEEE! Pero eres…. es usted solo un niño.

Dir. Kuonji: Trágicamente por un inconveniente que ha sucedido en el pasado mi apariencia es de un niño pero soy mayor de lo que crees.

Natsume: Entiendo, pero no entiendo todavía esto sobre los dones especiales y que hago yo aquí

Dir. Kuonji: Escúchame con atención Natsume- **este asintió y el director se acercó con Natsume**- estos dones especiales de los que creo que Persona ya te ha hablado son llamados Alices, son poderes con los que naces y que con el tiempo los puedes mejorar o perder, pero eso depende. Esta ac-

Natsume: ¿Depende de qué?

Dir. Kuonji: Del tipo Alice que seas pero no imp...

Natsume: ¿Tipo Alice?

Dir. ¿Quieres que continúe sí o no?

Natsume: Ah perdón, continúe.

Dir. Kuonji: Es por los alices que así se nombró la Academia **Alice, **las personas de aquí normalmente tienen padres Alice, y es por eso que tu estas aquí Natsume.

Natsume: Usted… ¿Que sabe sobre mis padres?

Dir. Kuonji: Tus padres fueron estudiantes aquí en la academia, ellos desafortunadamente te tengo que decir que fallecieron Natsume, pero fueron grandes estudiantes aquí en la academia, tenían el Alice del fuego, al igual que tú.

Natsume: No, usted se equivoca, yo no tengo nada parecido a un Alice o algo así, eh vivido toda mi vida normalmente y nunca supe de esto.

Dir. Kuonji: Es porque toda tu vida te lo ocultaron Natsume, y tienes un Alice es solo que no lo has podido sacar a flote, solo ponte a pensar, ¿alguna vez el fuego te hizo daño?

Natsume: De hecho… no… siempre aunque pasara la mano cerca del fuego no sentía nada.

Dir. Kuonji: Exacto, escucha- en ese momento le hizo una seña a Persona que permanecía espectador de todo en una esquina para que se acercara, Persona le dio una bonita piedra de color rojo en la mano- Sujeta esta piedra y concéntrate solo en fuego y veras que pasa.

Natsume: De acuerdo, pero antes quiero hacer una última pregunta

Dir. Kuonji: Dime

Natsume: ¿Qué pasara con mi familia?

Dir. Kuonji: Tu familia se enterara mañana por la mañana, el gobierno como eres un Alice protegerá a tu familia, tu hermana se recuperara, pero… ya no puedes comunicarte con ellos

Natsume: ¿Qué? Por qué?

Dir. Kuonji: lo siento son las reglas, pero ahora concéntrate

Natsume asintió, estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos y en el fuego que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la piedra había desaparecido en su mano, pronto muchas llamas habían aparecido a su alrededor, Cuando Natsume se había dado cuenta empezó a estar desesperado tratando de apagarlo pero no podía, pedía ayuda, pero solo recibía unas miradas frías que desaparecieron cundo el cerro los ojos y calló al suelo: se había desmayado.

Persona se había acercado cuidadosamente a Natsume entre las llamas y le absorbió aquella pequeña piedra roja.

Dir. Kuonji: Muy buen trabajo Persona, llévalo a la sala de estar y manda a Narumi con él por la mañana para que le indique todo.

Persona: Si señor- con esto Persona cargo Natsume y lo llevo fuera de aquel lugar.

Ya era de mañana y Natsume estaba despertando, estaba acostado en un sillón negro en medio de una habitación desconocida con otro sillón a lado y una ventana tras de él una gran ventana. Natsume había despertado totalmente y lo primero que hizo fue limpiarse las mejillas que estaban mojadas, estuvo llorando mientras dormía. Natsume después llevo su mano a su oreja por una extraña sensación, primero fue a la derecha y se dio cuenta de algo frio y metálico, luego se dio cuenta de que en su oreja izquierda estaba una clase de pendiente.

Narumi: Son pendientes limitadores de Alice, te ayudan a controlar tu Alice- Narumi estaba sentado justo frente de el

Natsume: Yo lo conozco… Narumi- sensei que hace aquí?

Narumi: Soy maestro en la Academia Alice

Natsume: Ósea que en esta academia e donde esta hotaru! Ella tiene un alice?!

Narumi: Así es, tiene el de la invención, es por eso que vino aquí, pero antes de preguntas ponte tu nuevo uniforme.

Natsume: Ehmm, sí- después de eso Narumi le dio el uniforme de la Academia que consistía en un chaleco negro de manga larga, con cuello blanco y unas botas largas negras hasta la rodilla.

Narumi: Te queda muy bien Natsume-kun ^^

Natsume: jeje Gracias n_nU, por cierto que paso con mi familia?

Narumi tomo un aspecto serio- tu familia ya se ha enterado, pero como ya se te ha dicho no puedes comunicarte con ellos son las reglas.

Natsume: Entiendo, mientras estén bien- Natsume estaba demasiado triste y un silencio se esparcia por la habitación hasta que Narumi habló

Narumi: Ne Ne Natsume-kun, estarás en el 6°B, tu estrella será tipo especial, tendrás muchos lujos por ser estrella especial

Natsume: estrella especial?

Narumi: Veras hay varios tipo de estrella que es por así decir la representación de tu Alice, calificaciones y esfuerzos en la escuela.

Natsume: Genial! Pero acabo de entrar, como pueden decidir ya mi tipo de estrella

Narume: Trágicamente estarás en la habilidad peligrosa, escúchame la habilidad peligrosa hace misiones para la escuela, y a cambio les damos esos lujos.

Natsume: Pero porque estar en la habilidad peligrosa?!

Narumi: Escucha hay muchas preguntas que hacer y muchas respuestas, con el tiempo sabrás todo

Natsume: Entiendo- Natsume volvía a estar triste, Narumi lo notó.

Narumi: Y Hotaru está en la misma clase que tú

Natsume: Enserio!

Narumi: Sip ^^ pero por ahora me tengo que ir después te recogeré para llevarte a la clase.

Natsume: De acuerdo!- dicho esto Narumi se fue de la habitación y dejo a Natsume soló, pero no del todo.

Unos minutos después de que Narumi se fuera, alguien brinco por la ventana hacia la habitación! Natsume estaba detrás del sillón escondido, le había asustado mucho. La personita de la que brinco hacia la habitación era nuestra castaña: Mikan. Los dos se quedaron mirando por un largo tiempo.

Natsume: ….

Mikan: ….

Natsume: ...Ehmmm…¿Hola? ^^U

Mikan: …

Natsume: …

Mikan: …

Natsume: …

No hubo respuesta alguna, sol se seguían mirando, pero Natsume en un pestañeo no la vio, pero si sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo obligó a cerrar los ojos y caer desmayado…otra vez.

Cuando abrió los ojos le asusto la situación en la que se encontraba: Una castaña desconocida sobre del el, solo ellos dos y sintió como la penetrante mirada de Mikan lo atravesaba.

Todo el día había sido una gran sorpresa para él…. En que lio se había metido esta vez?

El próximo capi se tratara un poquito desde el punto de vista de Mikan espero y les haya gustado Sayonara!


	7. Chapter 7: El ultimo brote parte 1

**Para empezar la versión de Mikan es como lo que sucedió el día antes de que se encontrara ah Natsume y cómo es que llago hasta donde se encontraron.**

**El ultimo brote **Parte1: La versión de Mikan

Era mediodía, y estaban a punto de terminar las clases en los edificios de primaria, secundaria y preparatoria, a lo lejos se estaban abriendo unas cuantas tiendas como de un mini pueblo, y rodeando todo eso estaban cuatro bosques, el del oeste, el del este, el del sur y el del norte. En resumen todo era como una mini ciudad, era La Academia Alice.

Pero eso no le importaba a una castaña de ojos color avellana que estaba sentada bajo un árbol de Sakura, a ella se acercaba un rubio de ojos azules con un conejo blanco entre brazos.

Ruka: Mikan ya se acabaron las clases

Mikan: Gracias Ruka, ahora vamon-

Ruka: Pero Jinno-sensei me dijo que te avisara que estas castigada

Mikan: Aaaagh… ya que

Ruka: Si iras al castigo?!- Le decía su amigo un tanto sorprendido

Mikan: Es mejor que ir a una misión- le contestaba aquella joven con mirada fría, aquel de ojos azules le contemplaba triste, no soportaba verle así.

Ruka: Mikan no quieres que te ayude?

Mikan: Gracias Ruka pero lo hare yo sola

Ruka: Segura?

Mikan: Si, Sayonara

Ruka: Sayonara

Ruka veía como su más cercana amiga de la infancia se aljaba de poco a poco

Mikan POV

Ruka se veía más y más lejos cada vez que caminaba, me dirigía a los edificios de primaria por el camino de cerezos que me gusta tomar, solo faltan unos pocos brotes y se abrirán todos, son muy pocos así que tal vez abran mañana. Me pregunto con que me castigara Jinno, siempre es un maldito estricto y aguafiestas, pero no importa al menos es mejor que estar con Persona, todavía tengo las marcas de la ves pasada, bueno no importa, me dijeron que no tendría que ir esta semana a ningún lugar, y esa nueva niña Imai Hotaru es demasiado tranquila, más que yo a veces…..ah ya llegue.

POV Normal

Sin que se diera cuenta Mikan ya había llegado al aula donde se encontraba Jinno-sensei, pero no se encontró solo con Jinno.

Mikan: …Persona, que es lo que quieres?- Mikan lo miraba un tanto sorprendida, pero aún con esa expresión fría…pero enojada.

Persona: A mí también me da gusto verte de nuevo Mikan, tranquila será rápido, tengo que irme por un niño nuevo para la academia y la habilidad peligrosa.

Mikan: Y eso a mí que me importa

Persona: Te importa mucho ya que tienes que recolectar información de el

Mikan: Pero dijiste q…-

Persona: Se lo que dije, pero Reo tiene más información que nosotros y tú sabes muy bien como utilizara esa información

Mikan: Si,… lo se

Persona: Lo siento

Mikan: Si como no, como si yo te importara

Jinno: Señorita Mikan, su castigo será levantado, pero aunque se ocupe con esto le tengo que pedir que traiga las tareas encargadas hoy para el día pasado mañana.

Mikan: Si, Si, como sea. Explica Persona

Persona: Reo descubrió a este niño un poco antes que nosotros, lo que tienes que hacer es usar esto- Persona le había entregado una USB de color negro a mikan- y sacar la información que Reo tiene sobre el nuevo y entregarla, el nombre del chico es Natsume Hyuuga

Mikan: Y si hay clave para sacar la información?

Persona: Para eso es la USB, tiene un sistema hacker que sacara la información necesaria

Mikan: Nada más?

Persona: Solo eso, retírate, un helicóptero vendrá por ti en una hora

Dicho eso Mikan desapareció del aula, y es que se había teletransportado a su habitación

Mikan era un tipo de estudiante de los más lujosos de la Academia: Una estrella especial, no sola por tener buenas calificaciones y su comportamiento serio e indiferente, sino también por ser de la habilidad peligrosa, a ella se le daban lujos como un cuarto más grande, mejor comida y más dinero. Pero a pesar de todo eso casi nunca socializaba.

Mikan había visto que eran las cuatro así que el helicóptero vendría por las cinco de la tarde -se nota que el encargo va para largo ya que siempre termino noche- pensaba Mikan.

Mikan era una niña seria e indiferente con todos excepto con Ruka su amigo de la infancia, ella casi siempre se peinaba con el pelo suelto y llevaba el uniforme de la Academia por la excepción de que no se amarraba el lazo del cuello con el que consistía el uniforme.

Fue a bañarse; aunque de todos modos terminaría sucia de nuevo. Cuando salió de la bañera se puso cualquier cosa, después empezó a empacar cosas en un cinturón de bolsillos como granadas de humo, una que otra navaja y muchas piedras de varios colores, que se le denominaban piedras Alice, que contienen el Alice de la persona que lo hizo. Eran las cuatro y media cuando ya había terminado. Luego de eso se dirigió a su armario y agarro la ropa que usaría que consistía en una camiseta de color negro, shorts también negros, unos tenis y una máscara, además de que se había hecho una cola de caballo aunque casi siempre llevaba suelto el cabello. La masacra que usaba le era de comunicador y para que no la descubrieran pero si fallaba la utilizaría como un limitador que le daría descargas eléctricas. Cuando ya había terminado de alistarse eran ya las cuatro cincuenta y ocho, así que se teletransporto a la planta de aterrizaje.

POV Mikan

18:00 horas

Habíamos llegado a unos almacenes cerca del mar, me habían dejado en el agua un tanto antes para que no nos detectaran, me informaron que hay una barrera Alice que protege la zona así que tendré cuidado de no llamar la atención, ahora todo disponía a que nadara.

20:00 horas

Ya eh inspeccionado la mayoría de los almacenes, pero no encontrado nada, lo bueno es que use la piedra Alice de invisibilidad si no me hubieran descubierto, pero no tengo que usarlas mucho porque si no me detectaran por medio de la barrera. Me dirigiré al último almacén, pero está rodeado de guardias.

20:59

Fueron fáciles de noquear, Reo debería mejorar a su seguridad, pero tan importante es esa información?, bueno será un nuevo de la habilidad peligrosa que se esperaba. ¡Ahí están las compu-…. Debes de estar bromeando son al menos más de 30 computadoras… me tomara tiempo.

23:10

Me eh tomado mi tiempo pero ya solo falta una, hubiera tardado mucho mas de no ser por al USB hacker de la escuela. Si no es esta no es ninguna

¡AQUÍ ESTA!

TRACK

POV NORMAL

Un hombre alto, de ojos color violeta y pelirrojo, con un arete redondo en la oreja izquierda le apuntaba a la cabeza a Mikan con una pistola que ya no tenía seguro y estaba lista para dispararle a alguien: Ese hombre era Reo

Reo: Vaya! Así que la academia mando a una gatita por información eh… no es nuevo

Mikan: Tsk! Cállate y no te pasara nada a ti ni a este lugar. –Había dicho seria Mikan pero algo desesperada.

Reo: Dudo que quieras eso, también te destruirías a ti misma

Mikan: Vale la pena- en eso ella esbozó una sonrisa de lado y de sus manos empezaron a salir algunas chispas, no encendió fuego pero había arrojado una granada de humo.

Reo: TSK! Maldita ENCU- *cof* *cof*- ENCUENTRENLA!

Mientras, Mikan estaba escondida entre el humo sacando la USB que ya estaba cargada con la información encontrada

PLAP **(no sé cómo suena ¬¬)**

Manchas de líquido rojo puro brotaban del cuerpo de Mikan hacia el suelo, Reo le había disparado en uno de los costados.

Mikan: Maldición- había gritado mientras ponía una de sus manos al costado herido con una cara de dolor

Reo: No tienes opción, entrégamela- Estiraba la mano en forma de que Mikan le diera la USB pero ella seguía en sin dársela, él se había quitado el arete de la oreja izquierda, que por lo que suponía Mikan era un limitador Alice- QUE ME LA DES!

La voz de Reo retumbaba en los oídos de todos menos en los de Mikan , ella estaba usando su Alice, el Alice de nulificación.

Mikan: Es mejor que no te esfuerces, no me hace efecto

Reo: Ya veo así que enviaron a este tipo de agente, humf, interesante

Mikan: Gracias- Dicho esto volvió a aventar otra granada de humo.

Mikan apenas pudo escapar de los almacenes ya que tenía abierta la herida

Mikan POV

23:59

Tengo que hab- Tss! Sigue doliendo- pero les tengo que hablar para que me recojan. Podre el modo comunicador de la máscara.

_Señor: Mikan has terminado?_

Mikan: Sí ya eh terminado, tengan listo el botiquín tengo una herida de bala en el costado derecho.

_Señor:!QUEE¡ Entendido, vamos inmediatamente, aguanta un poco mas_

Mikan: Cla- PLOP(recuerden que no sé cómo suena¬¬) – UGH!

Señor: Mikan? Mikan?! MIKAN! Aguanta ya casi estamos ahí

Mikan: Apresurense! Me han visto, la bala me dio por donde ya me habían disparado pero solo me- aagh me ma-reoo- después todo se volvió negro para los ojos de Mikan

Mikan se encontraba en su habitación vendada de la cintura hacia arriba (y si, si estaba vendada también vendada para que no crean otras cosas más adelante ¬¬), la habían curado y llevado hacia su habitación mientras estaba inconsciente

Mikan: Are? Q-que paso?- mientras miraba hacia todos lados para reconocer completa- mente todo el lugar, pero se había encontrado con la mirada de un chico de ojos azules a la orilla de su cama, sentado, preocupado, y …. Triste?

Ruka: Mikan!-se le había aventado para abrazarla- me preocupe! Creí que no ibas a hacer misiones por un tiempo ¿Acaso no fue eso lo que me dijiste?

Mikan: Yo también creía eso, pero Persona apareció de la nada y…

Ruka: Bueno ya no importa, ahora importa que mejores- Ruka trataba de aflojarse del abrazo pero no podía ya que Mikan no quería dejarlo ir, ella solo recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Ruka.- Mikan que pa-..

Mikan: YA NO PUEDO!- Hasta ese punto fue que Ruka se dio cuenta de que ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas- Cada vez me eh hundido más y más en la obscuridad, quiero salir de aquí, tengo que salir ¡tenemos que salir! Ruka…-Mikan había volteado a ver a Ruka- escapa de la Academia conmigo

Ruka: Mikan… Tu bien sabes que lo hemos intentado 52 veces ¬¬

Mikan: Tu bien sabes cuándo arruinar el drama verdad ¬3¬, y han sido 54 veces y media

Ruka: y media?

Mikan: Recuerda aquella vez que Narumi nos cacho cerca del muro y nos atacó con su alice de feromonas.

Ruka: oooh cierto ya recordé

Mikan: Siii, maldito pervertido travesti, pero fuera de eso lo digo en serio Ruka, salgamos de la Academia.

Ruka: ¿Cuándo?

Mikan: Mañana por la mañana, como eh tenido misión me permiten faltar, y nos sospecharan de ti porque casi siempre estas conmigo

Ruka: Tienes razón pero… ¡Mañana?!, no te parece un poco pronto.

Mikan: Es nuestra oportunidad, no la podemos desperdiciar.

Ruka: De acuerdo, por ahora descansa, necesitas guardar energía si quieres en realidad quieres hacer esto. Mañana por la mañana me dirás el plan

Mikan: Pareces muy tranquilo

Ruka: Ya me acostumbre

Mikan: En serio?

Ruka: Mikan… eh sido tu amigo bastante tiempo y 54 inten-..

Mikan: y medio

Ruka: 54 intentos ¡**y medio! **Me han acostumbrado por ahora descansa, hasta mañana- Ruka se había incorporado ya para irse pero fue sujeto por mikan- Que pasa?

Mikan: Quédate, además así te diré del plan por la mañana

Ruka: solo por eso?

Mikan: Tu bien sabes porque te lo pido

Ruka: Lo sé, siempre sacas tu lado vulnerable con los de confianza ¿no? el futón está donde siempre?

Mikan: si

Ruka había sacado un futon de debajo de la cama de Mikan y lo acomodo a un lado de la cama de esta.

Mikan: Buenas noches Ruka

Ruka: Buenas noches Mikan

Así los dos quedaron atrapados entre sueños esperando el día de mañana

Era el día siguiente y Mikan y Ruka estaban arriba de un Cerezo que estaba junto al muro de la escuela

Mikan: Escucha, el muro est-

Ruka: Esta rodeado de una barrera alice que nos dañara si no la pasamos a tiempo y alertara a los profesores, la barrera se debilita a mediodía y media noche así que solo tenemos esta oportunidad si no se enteraran.

Mikan: Vaya lo decias en serio

Ruka: No bromeaba n_nU

Mikan: De acuerdo pero haremos algo diferente las cosas, escucha llamaras a tu águila gig-

Ruka: Tippi? **(se** **_lo puse yo je_****je)**

Mikan: Si ese, tu iras mas lejos y cuando te de la señal la llamaras, eso servirá para que no te vean conmigo y que crean que solo das un paseo

Ruka: En un águila gigante

Mikan: Saben que tienes el Alice de las feromonas animales, después me recogerás aquí y nos llevaras fuera de la Academia, nos iremos en tu agui-

Ruka: Tippi

Mikan: En Tippi y nos alejaremos del lugar, si algo sale mal te devolverás y me llevaras a la estancia de dirección.

Ruka: Por q- espera no piensas asumir toda la culpa tu sola o sí?

Mikan: por supuesto que si

Ruka: Pero-

Mikan: Nada de peros, ahora vete que son las 11: 57

Ruka: De acuerdo

Mikan POV

No puedo dejar que culpen también a Ruka si esto no funciona, pero a prepararnos. Ruka ya está en el otro árbol, le daré la señal.

Normal POV

Mikan había echo un movimiento con la mano y automáticamente Ruka silbó llamando a su águila, de lo lejos, a los bosques del sur salió un gran ave dirigida hacia Ruka. 11:58 vio Mikan en su reloj, tenían que apresurarse, Ruka ya estaba paseando en "Tippi" y todos ya sabían que era algo normal. Eran 11:59 y Mikan le indico a Ruka que se dirigiera a ella. Ella se había agarrado de las patas del ave y se dirigieron hacia el muro de piedra que separaba a la Academia del exterior. Estaban a tan solo como unos 10 metros cuando Mikan voltio a ver su reloj por la hora. Demasiado tarde. 12:01

Mikan: Detente! Media vuelta! Media vuelta!

Ruka al instante sabía a lo que se refería su amiga y dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la dirección. Narumi estaba saliendo del edificio de dirección cuando vio que a pocos metros antes de llegar al ventanal de la dirección Mikan había saltado hacia adentro- Pero que! Oh-oh- pensaba Narumi antes de salir corriendo hacia la dirección.

Ruka: MIKAN! Pero que haces?!

Mikan: Evitando que te culpen!

POV MIKAN

Es mejor de este modo, no quiero que culpen Ruka porque yo lo metí en este problema, aunque Narumi ya nos ha visto, de seguro ya viene hacia acá a ponerme el limitador, aceptaré toda la cul- que hay detrás del sillón ¿un niño? Parece de mi edad, espera un momento, si es… es el chico del que me hablo Persona Hyuuga Natsume? Él es? Aunque no es feo… pero que estoy diciendo

Natsume:…Ehm Hola?

Pero que me pasa si sigo así le avisara a alguien, ya se. Lo dejare inconsciente, y le daré una bienvenida a la Academia a mi forma.

Perdón el haberme atrasado y ahora mismo subo también el otro capi por que además no se cuando vuelva a subir capis eh estado algo ocupada espero y les haya gustado Sayonara!


	8. Chapter 8: El ultimo brote parte 2

**El último brote: **Parte 2: Versión Normal

Mikan había dejado inconciete a Natsume con un golpe que le había dado en la nuca, después de eso ella estaba sobre de él haciendo que no huyera poniendo sus manos y piernas contra las de él.

Natsume: Are… que paso?- Natsume se quedó mudo al ver que una joven tal vez de su edad lo tenía acorralado contra el suelo

Mikan: Tu nombre

Natsume: Que?

Mikan: QUE ME DIGAS TU NOMBRE!

Natsume: NATSUME HYUUGA!

Mikan: Muy bien, ahora tu Alice ¿Cuál es?

Natsume: Fuego!

Mikan: Edad?

Natsume: 12

Mikan: Interesante: ahora dime cuanto es 20+20+50-85x10 /2-5? Tienes 10 segundos o te quemare tú decides

Natsume:QUE!

Mikan: 10

Natsume: PERO-

Mikan: 09

Natsume: A ver 20 y 20 son cua-

Mikan: 08

Natsume: 40 y 50 son…. A ver cincuenta, sesenta

Mikan: 05

Natsume: Ey te saltaste números

Mikan: 4,3,2,- AAGH!

Natsume: Are…Narumi-sensei?

Narumi habia llegado y sujetaba por los pies a Mikan con un tipo de latigo hecho como de ¿plantas?.

Narumi: Mikan!

Mikan: QUE?! ¬¬

Narumi: Me puedes explicar que pasa aquí!

Mikan: AY! Solo le estaba dando la bienvenida al nuevo cierto?

Natsume: Narumi-sensei- estaba escondido detrás del sillón medio asustado- ES MALAA! ME QUERIA QUEMAR!

Narumi: Ya Ya, Ya no pasó nada y TÚ!- Volviendo a ver a Mikan- Tienes suerte de que no le vaya a decir nada al director pero tendrás que usar la máscara limitadora.

Mikan: Si, Si, no me importa.

Narumi: Después iré en busca de Ruka-kun para ponerle el castigo

Mikan: NOO! Yo tuve toda la culpa no lo castigues a él

Narumi: De acuerdo, pero para que no pongas resistencia tendré que usar mi Alice

Mikan: Que! Ni te atrevas tu mal-di-t- Mikan no termino de insultar a Narumi porque él había acercado sus labios a la frente de Mikan y de alguna forma la había dejado inconsciente.

Natsume: Eh… EH… EEEHH! Narumi-sensei acaso usted es un… un

Narumi: Que? AH No no claro que no es que mi Alice es el Alice de las feromonas y puedo afectar a las persona a mi antojo, ahora mismo eh dejado a Mikan inconsciente.

Natsume: Así que se llama Mikan

Narumi: Si, se ha tratado de escapar de la Academia varias veces, no le gusta este lugar, su castigo es que usa una máscara que no le deja usar su Alice, si los usa esta le dará descargas eléctricas.

Natsume: Pero no es eso maltrato infantil

Narumi: Es necesario- detrás de Narumi llegó un señor de cabello negro que era algo joven, algo así como de la edad de Narumi

Señor: Narumi pero que ha sido eso?! Se trató de escapar de nuevo!?

Narumi: Tranquilo Misaki, ya está inconsciente, solo ponle la máscara y llévala al aula al igual que a Ruka-kun, a él no le pongas ningún castigo

Misaki: Pero-

Narumi: Tranquilo solo hazlo

Misaki: De acuerdo- dicho esto Misaki-sensei se llevó a Mikan en brazos fuera de la estancia.

Narumi: Natsume-kun el será uno de tus profesores, escucha por ahora te dejare con los encargados de tu clase

Detrás de Narumi habían aparecido un niño y una niña, él con el uniforme bien puesto con tres estrellas en su costado izquierdo, pelo de un rubio sucio, ojos marrones detrás de unas gafas redondas, con el típico uniforme de primaria para varones. Y la niña tenia unos ojos violeta y pelo corto de color azabache y tenía tres estrellas en su costado izquierdo, con el uniforme femenil de primaria que consistía en una falda a cuadros roja, camisa negra con cuello blanco. Bueno aunque a Natsume el sorprendio ver a la niña.

Natsume: Hotaruuuuuuuuuuu!

Hotaru: Natsume? Que haces aquí- por primetra vez Hotaru se dejó abrazar

Natsume: Hotaru-chan al fin te veo

Niño: Are… Imai-san tú lo conoces?

Hotaru: si es un muy buen amigo mío, escucha Natsume, él es Yu Tobita y es el delegado de la clase.

Yu: Un gusto en conocerte Hyuuga-san

Natsume: El gusto es mío y me puedes decir Natsume

Yu: De acuerdo y tú puedes llamarme Inchou o Yu como tú quieras

Hotaru: Pero aun no entiendo que haces aquí

Narumi: Es que Natsume-kun en realidad es un Alice, tiene el alice del fuego

Hotaru: En serio

Narumi: Si, por favor háganme el favor de llevarlo hasta el aula yo me tengo que adelantar Sayonara!

Y así Narumi se fue de la estancia y se quedaron solo los menores.

Natsume, Hotaru y Yu estaban caminando por un camino de cerezos hacia un edificio de unas cuatro plantas, Natsume se emocionaba de cualquier cosa y estaba feliz de volver a estar con Hotaru

Yu: Natsume, Escucha tienes que dar un buen comportamiento para que en un tiempo decidan tu rango de estrella como Imai-san que a pesar del corto tiempo que ha pasado en la Academia es triple estrella, esc-

Natsume: A mí ya me lo han explicado, Narumi-sensei me dijo que sería estrella especial, y algo así como de la habilidad peligrosa

Yu y Hotaru se detuvieron en seco, ellos sabían que significaba estar en la habilidad peligrosa y ser estrella especial desde un comienzo. Hotaru era la que más estaba horrorizada ya que se preocupaba por su amigo.

Hotaru: Natsume… ¿Sabes que significa estar en la habilidad peligrosa?

Natsume: Solo me han dicho que tendré que hacer un tipo de encargos para la Academia, pero aún no me han dicho porque estoy en la Habilidad peligrosa.

Hotaru: Escucha Nat-

Yu: Imai, esta segura de decirle la verdad a Natsume

Hotaru: Si, escucha Natsume, los de la Habilidad peligrosa son gente de gran alice y peligro pero se les clasifica ahí por su tipo de Alice o tipo, que pueden ser el de la niñez que desaparece según vas creciendo, el difuso que puede usarse en cualquier momento pero con poco poder, el intermitente que es lo contrario al difuso: por poco tiempo pero con gran potencia y el ultimo…..

Natsume: Que tiene el ultimo?

Hotaru: El limitado que se puede usar en cualquier tiempo y con gran potencia pero….cada vez que se usa se gasta energía del usuario y el abuso puede provocar la muerte. Tú tienes ese tipo.

Natsume: Pero QUE!?

Hotaru: Ni te atrevas a usar mucho tu Alice Natsume prométemelo- en eso Hotaru lo había agarrado por los hombros.

Natsume: Hotaru…

Hotaru: ¡PROMETEMELO!

Natsume: Lo prometo- después Hotaru lo soltó

Hotaru: Bien ahora retomemos el camino- luego se dío la vuelta y siguió caminando. Yu solo veía a Natsume con tristeza.

POV NATSUME

Estoy asustado, y si tengo que usar mucho mi alice, que hare. Por ahora seguimos caminando hacia el salón que me toca, y estoy feliz de que vea de nuevo a Hotaru. Llegamos a un edificio, cuando entramos había muchas aulas, recuerdo que Narumi- sensei me había dicho que estaría en el 6°B, es aquí!... PERO QUE PASA AQUÍ!

Pov normal

Los tres habían llegado a un aula llena de estudiantes fuera de control jugando con todos sus alice y un profesor que trataba de calmarlos.

Hotaru: Es igual que siempre- después de eso Hotaruse fue a una de las bancas de en medio y se puso a leer un libro de matemáticas mientras Yu hiba derecho con Narumui-sensei junto con Natsume.

Narumi: Gracias por haberlo traido

Yu: De nada Narumi-sensei

Narumi: Si quieres vete a sentar a tu lugar- Yu se fue a sentar y Narumi empezó a tratar de calmar a todo el salón

Natsume: Siempre es así? ^^U

Narumi: Algo así. Bueno chicos cálmense- nada pasaba- CHICOS CALMENSE!-Nada- CHICOS CALMENSE O TENDRE QUE USAR MI ALICE CON TODOS!- Esta vez todos se sentaron en sus asientos y estuvieron callados

Narumi: Escuchen, tenemos un nuevo alumno que estará con nosotros preséntate por favor

Natsume: .. ehm Claro, bueno soy Natsume Hyuuga y espero llevarme bien con todos.

A muchas de las mujeres les aparecieron corazoncitos en los ojos por lo guapo que se le hacia Natsume, a los hombres más bien les dio igual, Hotatru no le dio importancia y seguía leyendo y a Yu le salió una gotita al estilo anime por detrás de la cabeza por la actitud de las mujeres.

Pero había alguien al final del aula que miraba fijamente a Natsume con los ojos escondidos detrás de una máscara, una niña, Mikan, y a su lado estaba Ruka

Ruka: Mikan acasó…

Mikan: Sobre él se me encargo la misión, tenía que adjuntar información de él.

Ruka: Es peligroso?

Mikan: Lo sería si controlara su alice y fuera serio, solo míralo- en ese momento Natsume no dio la mejor imagen ya que se había caído- Aggh, de seguro será un dolor de cabeza en habilidad peligrosa, rezare por la persona que sea su pareja

Narumi: Bueno Natsume ahora te asignaremos una pareja- justo al terminar la frase muchas chicas del salón empezaron a levantar la mano

Natsume: Pareja?

Narumi: Si, será el que te diga sobre la Academia y te ayudara en guiarte en clases

Natsume: aaah ya entiendo – y con eso Natsume dirigío su mirada hacia Hotaru que seguía entrada en su libro

Narumi: A veeeer tu pareja será- y dirigió su mirada hacia una personita al fondo- Mikan-chan

Todos: QUEEEEEEEE!

Mikan: QUEE!

Natsume: Mikan? Espera…. QUEEEEEEEE!

Narumi: Veo que ya se ta ha impuesto el castigo Mikan, por ahora quitete la másacra para que te vea bien.

Mikan obedeció y se quitó su máscara y simplemente se quedó mirando a Natsume fijamente al igual que el a ella.

Y fue como magia que con esas miradas el último brote de sakura se abrió en aquella primavera.

Perdon si me atrase unos días pero no se cuando subiré el próximo ya qie e estado ocupada con tareas y trate de hacer un poquito mas de lo normal por eso subí dos capítulos de una vez espero y les hayan gustado Sayonara!


	9. Chapter 9: Un Paseo por la Academia

Pa

Un Paseo por la Academia

Eran alrededor de las nueve de la mañana y por un grande camino con árboles de cerezo alrededor, caminaba una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos de un color avellana, aunque escondidos por una masacra en forma de gato color blanco, detrás de ella le seguía el propietario de unos ojos color rojo apagado y cabello azabache, sonrojado, jugando con sus dedos….. muy, muy, pero muy nervioso.

Mikan: Y ese edificio, son los dormitorios de los estudiantes de secundaria- Decía mikan señalando un gran edificio a su derecha.

Natsume: Oooh, increíble… es muy grande- Y no mentía, los dormitorios para los estudiantes de secundaria era mucho más grande que los dormitorios de Primaria. A Natsume le brillaban los ojos de ver todo aquello- Acaso son muchos los que son estudiantes de secundaria?

Mikan: No tantos, no todas las habitaciones del edificio se ocupan, próximamente los de sexto año como nosotros se mudaran allí-

Natsume: Aaah entiendo- Mientras volteaba a ver a Mikan de nuevo y empezar a jugar con sus dedos un tanto nervioso- O..o-oye

Mikan: Mmhh?

Natsume: P-p-porque me a-atacaste?

Mikan: Eeeh, así que te dio curiosidad

Natsume: E-e-es que

Mikan: Solo fue una bienvenida a mi manera

Natsume: QUEEEEEE! PERO QUE TE PASA! ME ESTABAS AMENAZADO EN QUEMARME

Mikan: Tu si eres estúpido verdad

Natsume: EEEHH!

Mikan: Si te hubieras detenido a pensar por un momento, dijiste que tenías el alice del fuego, no te hubiera afectado, Baaaaaaka

Natsume: Pero que!- Natsume juraría que si ella no tuviera esa mascara ella tendría una sonrisa ladina

Mikan: No te quejes, además ya pasó. Ya estoy cumpliendo mi castigo en tan solo ser tu pareja.

Natsume: moo ¬3¬ que molesta

Mikan: Acostúmbrate novato- _Aunque no sé porque me pidió esto a mi Narumi, _tssh_ estúpido travesti-_ pensaba en su interior Mikan mientras seguía caminando.

Natsume: Aunque no sé porque Narumi-sensei nos puso como pareja, hubiera preferido a Hotaru-chan.

Mikan: Acaso Imai es tu novia?

Natsume: No, claro que no, ella es casi como una hermana, es solo que la extrañaba y hubiera preferido a ella como pareja

Mikan: Mph

Sin darse cuenta Natsume ya estaba rodeado por muchos árboles y arbustos, y se fijo en uno que se movía un poco

Natsume: Q-q-que es eso

Mikan: Mmmh, ehm un arbusto, no habias visto uno nunca, mira es-

Natsume: YA SE QUE ES UN ARBUSTO-

Mikan: Entonces?

Natsume: Hablo de que se esta moviendo!

Mikan: Deja de gritar, molesta. Haber hazte a un lado.

Natsume: Q-que es?

Mikan: No lo se, creo que es- ¿Are?

Por otro lado de la Academia:

Ruka: HOTARU!- Venia Ruka corriendo en busca de nuestra azabache genio, para eso el había entrado a su habitación y la vio volteada hacia una mesa trabajando en algo- Hotaru!

Hotaru: Imai

Ruka: Como sea yo te digo como yo quiera

Hotaru: Que quieres?

Ruka: Has reconsiderado tu respuesta?

Hotaru: sigue siendo no

Ruka: Ooh vamos solo es una cita

Hotaru: No

Ruka: Ja! Ya que, piénsatelo un poco más- Simplemente Ruka se le quedaba viendo a Hotaru, le parecía interesante. Ella solo se limitó a volver con su trabajo- Oye

Hotaru: Que?

Ruka: Ese hyuuga, es peligroso?

Hotaru: No lo se

Ruka: Pero tú lo conoces ¿cierto?!

Hotaru: Cierto, pero yo no tenía idea que él tuviera un Alice- le había contestado un poco triste

Ruka: El…..- se detuvo por unos momentos para tratar de escoger un poco las palabras, aunque no funcionara- es del tipo limitado ¿lo sabes no? Ira en la Habilidad Peligrosa con Mikan y otras personas

Hotaru había parado su trabajo y se había volteado a verlo, lo que Ruka vio no fue a una Hotaru de semblante frío, sino una que estaba con la expresión demasiada sorprendida - ¿Tu como sabes de eso?- le había preguntado a Ruka

Ruka: Mikan me lo contó- Hotaru aún le miraba un tanto confundida y Ruka solo suspiro -Ella tuvo un encargo antier, una noche antes de que el llegara, su misión era recuperar información. De Natsume Hyuuga, créeme Imai, fue mejor que él estuviera en la Academia que en meterse en problemas con otras organizaciones-

Hotaru: Lo se, ¡Pero quien diablos tenía los datos de Natsume!

Ruka: No lo se

Hotaru: Pero…-

Ruka: Lo que te he dicho es lo que se

Hotaru: Entiendo, pero lo que aún no me explico…

Ruka: ¿Si?

Hotaru: Porque demonios Narumi los puso juntos –Ruka casi se caía por el giro del tema, solo se había desconcertado un poco

Ruka: Ni yo lo se

**"FLASH BACK"**

_Todos: QUEEEEEEEE!_

_Mikan: QUEE!_

_Natsume: Mikan? Espera…. QUEEEEEEEE!_

_Narumi: Veo que ya se te ha impuesto el castigo Mikan, por ahora quítate la máscara para que te vea bien._

_Mikan se limitó a obedecer- ¡YO NO QUIERO SER SU PEREJA!- Le había contestado esta _

_Narumi: lo siento, pero yo ya lo he decidido_

_Mikan: Tsk! –Y se volvió a poner su máscara y leer un libro que tenía a la mano_

_Natsume: Narumi- sensei, no quiero estar con ella!_

_Narumi: Lo siento Natsume-kun, Mikan mañana le mostraras la escuela entendido –No le había dado respuesta alguna- Entendido?_

_Mikan: Mmhp_

_Narumi: Entonces es un sí, bien empecemos la clase._

**"FIN DEL FLASH BACK" **

Hotaru: Y para colmo Narumi lo sentó junto a Mikan

Ruka: Sii, jeje, normalmente ella es un poco ruda y actúa sin pensar o de semblante serio, pero esta vez si se desconcertó un poco

Hotaru: Creo que la entiendo un poco, además Natsume es un tanto idio-

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH!

Ruka: De que niña fue es grito?!

Hotaru: Fue Natsume n_nU

Ruka: En serio? Pobre Mikan

Hotaru: Yo también la compadezco

Ruka: pero de que habrán gritado

Hotaru: No lo se, pero fue muy importante como para que se escuchara hacía acá

Ruka: Provenía de la división Secundaria, Vamonos

Hotaru; Quee?

Ruka: Tenemos que ir a ver que paso

Hotaru: Si pero,… -

Ruka: Nada de peros, Natsume es tu amigo al igual que Mikan la mía

Hotaru: Seguro que quieres ir puedo ir yo sola

Ruka: No te voy a dejar solo, ahora, vámonos

Hotaru: De acuerdo- Después de eso Hotaru había esbozado una sonrisa y se fueron dirigiendo a la división secundaria.

Regresando con Natsume y Mikan

Natsume: Es-Es… SERPIENTE!

Mikan: No hagas ruido, molesta. No es muy grande y por la raza creo que no es venenosa

Natsume: C-c-como sabes

Mikan: Ruka me enseño a identificarlas

Natsume: No me importa! Sácala de aquí

Mikan: Pero si tú fuiste el que pregunto ¬¬

Natsume: Es horribleee!

Mikan: Hay claro que no

Natsume: Pero mírala- en eso Mikan tenía a la serpiente enroscada en su brazo- Sacala de aquí

Mikan: Claro. Pero no estés gri- AUCH- ME MORDIO!

Natsume: VES! Es malvada

Mikan: No exageres, Ruka? –En eso habían llegado Ruka y Hotaru corriendo

Ruka: Que paso?! Unos gritos se escucharon hasta la sección primaria

Mikan: Nada, Serpiente, Brazo, Mordida

Ruka: Quee! Oye pero si es Charlie (otro nombre que puse yo jeje), que hará tan lejos del bosque se nota que no te quiere

Mikan: Ya es la tercera vez que me muerde, no me gusta nada, mucho menos a él- le había contestado a Ruka apuntando a Natsume que estaba detrás de Hotaru haciendo un berrinche- Es mi idea o siempre que se asusta se esconde detrás de alguien?

Hotaru: No lo culpes, se caía mucho de chiquito

Mikan: Ya lo creo

Natsume: Mooo ¬3¬ Hotaru-chan, no tenías que decir eso

Hotaru: Pero si es la verdad

Natsume: Ya lo sé, pero no lo tenías que decir

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Natsume: Are? Que fue ese sonido

Mikan: Fui yo, mi castigo de los dos días ya termino. Ya me puedo quitar la mascara

Natsume simplemente le veía expectante, no se había fijado en ella porque le había visto siempre con mascara y cuando no la tuvo… bueno hubo inconvenientes. A Natsume le agradaban tanto el término en risos de su pelo castaño hasta la forma en la que estaba parada. Su profunda mirada se mezclaba con la de Natsume mientras se mantenía indiferente.

_Que linda…..-_pensaba para sí Natsume

Mikan: Gracias

Natsume: Eeeh?

Mikan: Ahora que no tengo el limitador puedo leer mentes

Natsume: Q-q-que, y-yo, etto °/°

Mikan: Humpf

Natsume: ¿Acaso ese, es tu alice?

Mikan: No

Natsume: ¿Cuál es? –Por primera vez Natsume había visto el verdadero semblante serio de Mikan y como se empezaba a tensarse el ambiente –Mik…-

Mikan: No te interesa, Aquí terminamos el recorrido. Ruka vámonos

Ruka: Claro, Charlie (serpiente, recuerdan) ya te puedes ir- Ruka dejo irse a la serpiente que se habia enrrollado en su brazo y ahora se adentraba nuevamente al bosque –Nos vemos Hotaru, Natsume

Natsume: Pero que raros –Natsume solo veía como Ruka y Mikan se alejaban por donde venían

Hotaru: Un poco pero, aunque llevo poco tiempo aquí, ya me he acostumbrado y creo que tu también lo harás –Mientras decía esto se notaba que a Hotaru se le empezaba a esbozar una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

Natsume: JA! Si tu lo dices, ¡¿are?!... HO-TA-RU-CHA-AAN…

Hoatru: Que?

Natsume: Te gusta Ruka!

Hotaru: N-N-No es cierto, apenas y me agrada °/°

Natsume: Estas mintiendo

Hotaru: Ya vámonos

Natsume: Claro!...ehmm donde estamos? ^^U

Hotaru: Llegamos hasta los edificios educativos de la sección secundaria

Natsume: Oooh. Ahora que lo pienso, hotaru, quien es tu pareja?

Hotaru °/° Q-q-que te importa

Natsume: Are-are Hotaru-chan ¿quien es?

Hotaru: Ru-Ru

Natsume: Ruuuuu

Hotaru: Nogi Ruka °/°

Natsume: Jeje adivine

Pero Hotaru: Vamonos

Natsume: Claroo!

**POV MIKAN**

_Pero como se le ocurre en pensar en eso, Hyuuga baka_

Ruka: En que piensas Mikan?

Mikan: Nada

Ruka: … Te interesa Hyuuga ¿cierto?

Mikan: Disculpaaa?!

Ruka: Jajaja, es que hace mucho que no te veía actuar intranquila con alguien que no sea yo, al igual que hace mucho que no te veo sonrojarte

Mikan: Callate

_Sonrojarme, estoy roja?, pero que me pasa, es solo otra broma de Ruka, Hyuuga es un estúpido_

Persona: El tiene razón Mikan, hace mucho que no actuas así –Desde lo alto se escuchaba la voz de Persona que de repente habia asaltado de un árbol hacia Ruka y Mikan

Mikan: Persona? Que quieres

**POV NORMAL**

Ruka: PERO QUE QUIERES PERSONA!

Mikan: Calma Ruka, pero tiene razón, que quieres

Persona: Mikan, hay entrenamiento

Mikan: Hace mucho que lo deje de necesitar

Persona: Lo se, pero no es para ti, es para ver las habilidades del nuevo

Mikan: Y porque tengo que ir yo?

Persona: Se ve que ya se llevan mejor aparte, no solo iras tú, si no toda la habilidad peligrosa

Ruka: Ella no tiene que ir, puedes estar sin e..-

Mikan: Esta bien Ruka; Persona ire pero..

Persona: Pero?

Mikan: Déjame sin misiones

Persona: Lo intentare pero no prometo nada

Mikan: De acuerdo

Ruka: Pero..-

Persona: Tienes que ir al círculo de entrenamiento a las 10:00 ¿de acuerdo?

Mikan: Si

Perona Bueno adiós, ha! Y recuerda llevar la máscara, sabe tu identidad pero por aún así llévala

Mikan: Esta bien

Persona: Adios –Después de eso Persona desapareció entre los arboles

Mikan: Bueno me voy, adiós Ruka.

Ruka: Pero Mik-

Mikan: Estare bien, adiós –Dicho eso Mikan también se alejo entre los Arboles dejando a Ruka solo

Ruka: Mikan…

**Ya se, Ya se, debería ahorcarme, tarde mucho en actualizar pero, estuve muy ocupada. Cosas por ahí, cosas por allá. Pero he aquí el nuevo capi, perdón si no contesto reviews o cosas así pero en serio a todos les agradezco por leer mi historia. Espero y les haya gustado el capi, acepto sugerencias constructivas. Hasta luego, Sayonara!**

ste your document here...


	10. Chapter 10: Un sempai

**Un sempai**

Iban a ser la 1:00 de la tarde cuando Natsume y Hotaru ya iban de regreso a la sección primaria; ya que claro que Hotaru término de enseñarle lo que restaba de la escuela. Caminaban de vuelta por el camino que en un principio habían pasado con Mikan que era la sección secundaria. No pudieron seguir más adelante porque un grupo de al menos 7 alumnos se encontraba enfrente de ellos …

Güero: Que hacen los de primaria aquí?

Peliazul: No sé, oye, ¿acaso no es ese el nuevo de que llego para Persona?

Pelirrojo: Según los rumores, si

Azabache: Creí que Sakura-san era su pareja

Hotaru: Vaya, si que los rumores corren rápido

Natsume: Hotaru, como es que saben de todo eso?

Hotaru: No importa, no te preocupes. No es importante

Peliazul: Pero de que hablas! Claro que es importante! Además de que ya ha sido clasificado como estrella especial, me pregunto qué planeara Persona para él

Natsume: Ho- Hotaru?

Hotaru: No te preocupes Natsume –Se había volteado hacia los estudiantes que habían obstruido su paso –Déjenos pasar!, háganse a un lado idiotas!

Castaño: HEEE! Estupida! Háblales con más respeto a tus superiores

Hotaru: Creí que los superiores eran aquellos que eran más listos que yo

Castaño: Seras…! –Habia levantado el puño contra Hotaru mientras empujaban a Natsume a un lado y sujetaban a Hotaru de los brazos, Hotaru estaba agarrada del cuello de su blusa y no se podía mover –No vuelvas a hablar así mocosa –Hotaru cerró los ojos y sintió como una oleada de calor intenso se esparcía por toda su mejilla que había sido golpeada, luego ella cayo al suelo y estaban por patearle…

Natsume: No… Noo!- Natsume, apenas sabiendo que hacer, se había desesperado, no podía ver cómo es que golpeaban a Hotaru. Con algo de fuerza que hizo se zafó de los chicos que lo tenían sujeto y los golpeo y tumbó. Natsume a pesar un poco tonto y tímido había aprendido a defenderse con su abuelo.

**_"Flash Back"_**

**_Abuelo: Tienes que aprender Natsume! –Le gritaba su abuelo a Natsume que yacía tumbado en el suelo del patio trasero de su casa en el campo con Hotaru y Aoi como espectadoras comiendo un poco de sandía –Algún día te tendrás que defender o defender a otros y tienes que estar listo para luchar _**

**_Natsume: Lo se abuelo, pero no soy fuerte_**

**_Abuelo: Si lo eres, simplemente no sabes utilizarla._**

**_Natsume: Claro.. como no_**

**_Abuelo: Te tienes que concentrar y canalizar tu fuerza a la hora de hacer tus ataques, imagina que soy un extraño y estoy dañando a Aoi o a Hotaru ¿listo?_**

**_Natsume: Hai!_**

**_Natsume se defendió correctamente y ataco al abuelo hasta llegar a tumbarlo, habia sido muy parejo al principio pero al concentrarse Natsume ganó_**

**_Hotaru: Bravo_**

**_Aoi: Sugoii!_**

**_Abuelo: bien hecho Natsume _**

**_"Fin del Flash Back"_**

Aquellos dos que habían sujetado a Natsume ya estaban tirados en el suelo, otros dos fueron contra él y él se defendió pateándolos en el abdomen y luego golpeándolos con el puño en la cara y su estómago para después quedar en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor, los otros dos que quedaban eran los que en un principio habían hablado que eran el güero y el peli azul, ellos no se habían molestado en ir contra Natsume y se fueron corriendo, pero raramente unas llamas aparecieron alrededor de ellos dos, de los arboles salto un muchacho de también pelo azul que los empezó a enfrentar, Natsume no le dio importancia y fue contra el agresor de Hotaru.

El castaño solo se quedó inmóvil aun con Hotaru tirada en el suelo e inconsciente, detrás de él, a su alrededor aparecieron muchas llamas y Natsume se acercaba peligrosamente a él. Pero antes de acercarse más el castaño había sido tumbado por una fuerza extraña, de la nada empezó a golpearse a sí mismo y luego salir corriendo, para eso Natsume ya se había tranquilizado y las llamas desaparecieron.

Peliazul: Estas bien?

Natsume: Si

Peliazul: Eres el nuevo ingresado de la escuela ¿verdad?

Natsume: Ehm… si.. mi nombre en Natsume Hyuuga

Peliazul: Mucho gusto Natsume-kun, soy Andou Tsubasa –Tsubasa era de la escuela secundaria y tenía el pelo de un color azul marino al igual que sus ojos y debajo de su ojo izquierdo un estrelle de color negro, su uniforme consistía como cualquier otro de la sección secundaria varonil, que era: pantalones a cuadros de color azul con una chaqueta de color negro y una camiseta blanca. Lleva su cinta azul desatado en torno a su cuello. La chaqueta también tiene líneas azules en las mangas y bajando horizontalmente en los lados de la abertura –Lo siento si no te ayude antes no me habia dado cuenta de la situación

Natsume: No hay problema Tsubasa-san

Tsubasa: Porfavor no me digas así, me haces sentís viejo n_nU , dime Tsubasa-sempai

Natsuma: Sii

Tsubasa: Luchas muy bien Natsume

Natsume: Gracias, supe desde pequeño, por ahora me tengo que ir tengo que ayudar a mi amiga, está herida –Le decía mientras levantaba a Hotaru del suelo apenas consiente ya que el golpe había sido muy fuerte, Tsubasa le ganó y levanto a Hotaru y la cargo en su espalda

Tsubasa: No sabes dónde está la enfermería, ¿o sí?

Natsume: No..jeje gracias Tsubasa-sempai

Tsubasa: No hay que, apenas y me fijo, pero, tu amiga es Imai-san

Natsume: Así es, la conoces?

Tsubasa: La mayoría de la Academia Alice la conoce, con su llegada, muchos inversionistas vinieron a invertir a la escuela por los experimentos de Imai-san

Hotaru: Genial… ahora que lo pienso, hasta ahora no sé qué alice tiene Hotaru-chan

Tsubasa: Hotaru-chan? Ustedes si que son muy cercanos verdad? –Tsubasa ya iba junto a Natsume hacia la enfermería de la escuela con Hotaru cargando en la espalda, un poco consciente pero abrumada –Casi nadie la llama de ese modo si mal no recuerdo

Natsume: Es que ella y yo somos amigos desde… creo que desde que tengo memoria

Tsubasa: Con que amigos de la infancia, eso es bueno

Natsume: Jeje, si… Tsubasa–sempai que fue lo que hiciste con las otras que nos estaban molestando?

Tsubasa: Lo que hice fue usar mi alice que es el control de sombras, lo único que hice fue manejar sus cuerpos con sus propias sombras

Natsume: Genial!

Tsubasa: No tanto n_nU, por cierto, no deberías de tener una pareja que te acompañe?

Natsume: Se fue ^^

Tsubasa: haa… HEE!? Quien se supone que es su pareja?

Natsume: Mikan Sakura

Tsubasa: Ah! Con que Mikan… Mikan? Mikan sakura?

Natsume: Sip!... niña psicópata y engreída –aunque claro había dicho eso últimos en susurros -¿Por qué? La conoces?

Tsubasa: Algo así, vamos en la misma habilidad, además se me hace un poco raro, ella **TU **compañera, como demonios es eso?

Natsume: Narumi-sensei

Tsubasa: Eso lo explica todo

Natsume: Sii…. Espera, no va en la habilidad peligrosa Mikan?

Tsubasa: Si, como lo supiste

Natsume: Cuando estábamos de regreso Hotaru me explico sobre las habilidades y me dijo sobre Mikan

**_"Flash Back"_**

**_Hotaru:…Tambien esta la categoría somática que esta relacionada con las características físicas de los seres vivos, y aparecen en la actividad física o feromonas. Alices somáticas son relativamente comunes, e incluyen competencias como el control de voz, cambiar su apariencia facial como se desee, feromonas animales, y los pies no afectados por la gravedad, también, Natsume me estas escuchando?_**

**_Natsume: Ehm? Ah si! Es solo que me quede pensando en algo, lo siento Hotaru-chan_**

**_Hotaru: No hay problema, pero pon un poco de más atención_**

**_Natsume: Si, en que tipo está clasificado tu alice Hotaru-chan? _**

**_Hotaru: Tipo Técnico_**

**_Natsume: ¿Y Ruka? _**

**_Hotaru: Tipo Somática_**

**_Natsume: Bien que sabes verdad ¬w¬_**

**_Hotaru: Natsumeee… ¬/¬_**

**_Natsume: jaja, perdón Hotaru-chan…. Mmm y Mikan_**

**_Hotaru: Ella está en la habilidad peligrosa_**

**_Natsume: Habilidad peligrosa?_**

**_Hotaru: Son unos de los más poderosos de la academia, sus alices le sirven a la escuela para…. Bueno para unos usos en especial_**

**_Natsume: Usos especiales?_**

**_Hotaru: Ya entenderás_**

**_Natsume: De acuerdo_**

**_Hotaru: Además de todos modos tu estarás en esa habilidad_**

**_Natsume: Creo que sí me lo habías dicho…habilidad peligrosa, un momento… ¡ESTARE CON MIKAN!_**

**_"Fin del Flash Back" _**

Natsume: Así que estaré contigo Tsubasa-sempai

Tsubasa: entonces pronto tendrás un entrenamiento

Natsume: Entrenamiento?

Tsubasa: Es para mejorar tus habilidades y empezar a entrenarte para la batalla

Natsume: Batalla?

Tsubasa: Asi que Imai- san no te hablo de todo

Natsume: Tsubasa-sempai…. De que trata la habilidad peligrosa?

Tsubasa: Yo no te lo puedo explicar, pero, cambiando de tema, Mikan se ha comportado bien contigo?'

Natsume: Me quiso quemar!

Tsubasa: Ah!, entonces si se ha comportada bien contigo

Natsume: EEEHH!

Tsuabasa: JeJe, es algo ruda, pero te acostumbraras con el tiempo

Natsume: No creo poder ¬_¬U

Tsubasa: Je, en realidad es de caparazón duro, pero es porque ha tenido una vida difícil

Natsume: Pues es una engreída y psicópata

¿?: Perdón por ser yo –Natsume se tensó al instante y Tsubasa empezaba a voltear a todos lados en busca de una cierta castaña, la cual salto de un árbol justo al frente de Tsubasa y Natsume –Espera, no lo siento, soy genial

Natsume: Ves, engreída

Tsubasa: Ya, ya

Mikan: Sombra

Tsubasa: Dime jefa

Mikan: Persona nos quiere en el círculo de entrenamiento, esta noche, quiere inspeccionara al nuevo y que empieza a controlar su alice

Tsubasa: Esta noche?! No crees que sea un poco pronto, apenas lleva como dos o tres días aquí

Mikan: No lo digo yo, es Persona

Tsubasa: De acuerdo desde que hora?

Mikan: 10:00

Tsubasa: De acuerdo, sigo diciendo que no es un circulo, más bien parece simplemente un arena de practica

Mikan: Hmf

Tsubasa: Oh vamos Mikan ¡un poco de humor!

Mikan: Lleva al nuevo a la hora exacta, sabes que nos pasa si nos tardamos mucho

Tsubasa: Sii!

Mikan: Natsume

Natsume: Dime?

Mikan: Tu alice es el fuego ¿cierto?

Natsume: Eso es lo que me dijeron

Tsubasa: Así que por eso salieron pequeñas llamas

Mikan: Pequeñas llamas?

Tsubasa: si, hace rato a él y a su compañera los atacaron, se defendió muy bien, los golpeo a la mayoría y al mayor atacante lo amenazó con fuego

Natsume: Estaba demasiado enojado, no sabía que el fuego era mío

Mikan: Entonces no eres tan débil como parece, denme a Imai, si siguen así tardaran mucho y estar peor yo la llevare

Natsume: Mmm… gracias

Mikan: No hay de que –Dicho esto Tsubasa bajo de su espalda a Hotaru y se la entregó a Mikan que se la cargó en la espalda para después brincar por los arboles y desaparecer entre ellos

Tsubasa: Bueno me tengo que ir

Natsume: Ya te tienes que ir?

Tsubasa: Si, escucha Natsume, Te acuerdas lo que te mencione sobre lo del entrenamiento? –Natsume asintió con la cabeza para responderla a Tsubasa – Pues tengo que pasar por ti hoy antes de las 10: 00. Tendremos ese entrenamiento, viste totalmente de negro para cuando llegue

Natsume: De acuerdo, pero no tengo ninguna ropa

Tsubasa: por ahora pregunta si te dan ropas ya que al ser recién llegado no te han dado dinero

Natsume: La escuela me da dinero?

Tsubasa: Si, bueno ya me voy, adiós Natsume

Natsume: Adios Tsubasa-sempai! –Luego Tsubasa dio madia vuelta y regreso a su sección –Bueno al menos ya se un poco más de la Academia Alice, tengo que regresar para ver como esta Hotaru, pero….. ¡¿Dónde DEMONIOS ME ENCUENTRO!?

**Es un pequeño corto el capi a diferencia de los anteriores, no me ah llegado la inspiración, perdooon! Espero actualizar pronto con ya listo lo que pasara y supongo que se titulara ****_"Entrenamiento",_**** espero y les haya gustado sayonara!**


	11. Nota

**Lo siento se que no actualizado desde hace muchísimo tiempo pero espero actualizar de esta semana a la otra, es que he estado corta de inspiraciones y he estado con tareas, además me han quitado el internet por un castigo (jeje, malas calif ^^U) pero promwto seguirle **

**Hasta luego!**


	12. Chapter 11: Entrenamiento- Parte 1

**Entrenamiento- Parte 1**

Mikan iba recorriendo el camino velozmente hacia los dormitorios de la sección primeria para que atendieran a Hotaru, constantemente oía hablar a Hotaru entre susurros, como: "A él no" o "Ayuda" o "Déjenlo" de seguro refiriéndose a Natsume, cuando al fin llegaron hacia los dormitorios le dio indicaciones a la ama de llaves; que en efecto era una robot diseñada para atender y convivir con los niños del dormitorio, Takahashi-san. Mikan al dar indicaciones llevo a Hotaru hasta su cuarto en lo que Takahashi-san iba por un poco de desinfectante ya que el golpe había sido muy fuerte y le había abierto una parte de la mejilla, al dejar a Hotaru en su respectivo cuarto de tres estrellas, Mikan se dio la vuelta, pero paro de caminar cuando oyó que Hotaru estaba semidespierta.

Hotaru: Mikan

Mikan: Si?

Hotaru: Gracias –Y dicho eso Mikan solo dio un asentimiento con la cabeza refiriéndose a un de nada, estaba dispuesta a irse para cuando Hotaru le volvió a dirigir la palabra –Espera-

Mikan: Hmm? –Le respondió en modo de pregunta aun dándole la espalda, solo con la cabeza volteada hacia un lado para mirarle. Estaba inclinada en la ventana para poder salir de la alcoba hacía los árboles.

Hotaru: Cuídalo… Por favor –Luego Hotaru solo se recostó en la cama en donde yacía para después quedar dormida tan solo al momento de cerrar los ojos.

Mikan: Si –Le respondió de forma seca aun sabiendo que Hotaru ya había quedado dormida, se voltio hacia los árboles y se fue alejando cada vez mas de los edificios para quedar sumida en sus pensamientos.

"**_Ven, hoy te enseñare como usar tu alice" –Decía un hombre no más allá de los 33 años- "Tendrás que poner mucha atención de acuerdo"_**

**_"Pero hoy no quiero aprender" –Le repuchaba una pequeña niña de uno años de edad _**

**_"Nada de peros tienes que aprender"_**

**_"Nop"_**

**_"Que si"_**

**_"No"_**

**_"Si"_**

**_"No"_**

**_"Si"_**

**_"Si"_**

**_"No… espera quee!? "_**

**_"Jajaja, ya dijiste hoy no entrenare"_**

**_"PE-PER-PERO!"_**

**_"Ya déjala, mejor tomen" le ofrecía una mujer de alrededor de unos 21 años trayendo un plato con sandía_**

**_"ITADAKIMASU-"Dijeron al unísono la pequeña y el hombre que la acompañaba para después empezar a comer y dejar la discusión que habían iniciado a un lado_**

**_"Gracias por la comida" –dijo la pequeña y estaba dispuesta a irse pero algo que la sujeto desde las piernas la paro y la hizo caer –"EEH! SUELTAME" _**

**_"NO" –Era el hombre quien la sujetaba desde los pies acostado en el suelo evitando que se escapara- "Entrenaremos quieras o no" _**

**_"Per-"_**

**_"Si no lo haces no te daré un postre" –le había chantajeado la mujer e inmediatamente la niña fue al patio que estaba frente a la casa donde se ubicaban aquellas tres personas_**

**_"Que conveniente ¬¬" –Había dicho aquel hombre para después dirigirse hacia donde estaba la niña –"Escucha primero concéntrate en el Alice que robaras"_**

**_"No me gusta cómo suena" -le reprochaba la niña_**

**_"Ese es tu alice, el alice del robo y es cierto que no suena muy bonito pero es uno muy poderoso y te ayudar en el futuro"_**

**_"De acuerdo"_**

**_"Concéntrate en ese Alice, imagínate su color, su textura su poder, cierra los ojos"-le había indicado y enseguida ella los cerro-"Sigue concentrándote, pon tu mano en mi frente" luego una luz salió de la mano de la niña y esa luz se convirtió en una pequeña piedra de color naranja- "ves, ya lo lograste"_**

**_"Genial mira mama" -Después salió corriendo hacia la mujer que se encontraba con los brazos abiertos para recibirla-_**

**_"Ahora inténtalo con tu madre"_**

**_"Si papa"_**

**_Y así corriendo hacia su madre paso lo mismo para después estar los tres juntos y sentarse a seguir comiendo_**

**_"Esas piedras te protegerán así que cuídalas bien Mikan- "_**

Delicadamente una pequeña castaña empezó a abrir sus ojos después de una pequeña siesta y un viejo recuerdo apreciado en sus sueños, estaba en un árbol de flor de cerezo, justamente en una rama gruesa que daba la vista al bosque, al despertarse por completo se quedó mirando al vacío con oscuridad en sus ojos, no solo por aquel sueño si no por todo lo que pasaba y estaba por pasar.

**POV MIKAN**

No sé si podré hacer lo que me pide Imai, después de todo si Natsume estará en la habilidad peligrosa quien sabe que pasara, en especial por su alice. Fuego. Estoy segura que el ESP (Director Kuonji) aprovechara al máximo su alice, Persona me dijo que su alice es del tipo limitado. No me puedo ni imaginar cómo reaccionaría Imai si Natsume se pasa de la raya con su alice. Lo más seguro es que Persona empiece entrenándolo y cuando esté listo empezara a hacer misiones con un compañero, no me sorprendería que me eligieran a mí. Deberá empezar a enseñarle a controlar su alice si no moriría muy pronto, según lo que me dijo sombra el canalizo su alice a través de la ira. Hmpf. Qué ironía, al principio todos de los de la habilidad peligrosa aprendemos a utilizar nuestro alice por dos cosas: ira o tristeza. Estoy segura que todos aceptaran a Natsume, después de todo nos comportamos como cualquier persona, simplemente estamos al servicio del estúpido ESP, Rui se va a poner como loco cuando lo conozca de eso no tengo duda. Si dejo eso de lado… otra vez tuve sueños sobre ellos, últimamente me á pasado más a menudo, me pregunto porq –HHHHHAAAAAA!

**Fin de POV MIKAN**

Mikan estaba en el suelo con el pie enredado con una clase de látigo hecho de ¿plantas?, y con una de las personas con las que menos quisiera encontrarse a su lado.

Tsubasa: Vaya! En serio te caíste

Mikan: NOO! Como crees, es que simplemente vi al suelo muy solito y quise ir a darle un abrazo!

Tsubasa: Que raro casi no abrazas a nadie ^ ^

Mikan: ¬¬ era sarcasmo idiota, que quieres? –Decía mientras se incorporaba del suelo- si es por lo del entrenamiento, tranquilo, iré

Tsubasa: Lo sé, tú y yo sabemos que nos pasa si no vamos. Es que te vi y quise saber que le paso a Imai

Mikan: Estará bien, fue un solo un golpe

Tsubasa: Tienes razón, solo un golpe que le abrió un poco la mejilla y le dejo inconsciente, nada mas

Mikan: Mejorara, tranquilízate

Tsubasa: Si tú lo dices, es que también vi a Natsume muy preocupado

Mikan: Como sea, algo más que quieras o ya te puedes ir

Tsubasa: Hey! me estas echando?

Mikan: Si

Tsubasa: Acaso crees que solo por ser tú tienes el poder y la autoridad de echarme!?

Mikan: Si

Tsubasa: Como sea ¬¬

Mikan: Al punto, sombra que quieres

Tsubasa: Me preocupa Natsume, no seas muy dura con él y trata de adiestrarlo bien, que practique

Mikan: Tsk, porque todos me lo dicen a mí!...hare lo que pueda

Tsuabasa: Gracias! De todos modos yo iré por el para el "pequeño" adiestramiento o prueba que le vaya a hacer Persona

Mikan: Y?..

Tsubasa: ¿Que le puedo decir?

Mikan: Y yo que se

Tsuabasa: Es que cuando se les ve juntos es como si tuvieran una conexión

Mikan: ¡POR DIOS! SOLO HA PASADO UN DÍA Y DICEN QUE ME LLEVO BIEN CON EL!

Tsubasa: Es que así se ve

Mikan: SOLO DILE QUE ESTARA BIEN Y YA ! , tratare de cuidarlo así que cálmate..

Tsubasa: De acuerdo, gracias por todo Mikan, ha! Y lo siento por lo de la soga, Narumi-sensei me la dio y quise probarla jeje

Mikan: Lárgate ¬¬

Tsubasa: BYE BYE!

Él se iba alejando y para cuando se esfumo de la vista de Mikan ella empezó a caminar hacia la contraria, caminaba y caminaba, hasta que se encontró con un portador de ojos carmín desorientado y sediento

Mikan: QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ! –vio como el mencionado dio brinco al solo oir su voz- deberías estar quietecito en tu habitación

Natsume: Pero apenas y es la tarde, además quería ir a ver a Hotaru-chan

Mikan: Escucha yo también me tengo que ir a los dormitorios asi que sígueme

Natsume Ahm…claro, pero y Hota-

Mikan: Imai está en su habitación, en el edificio de primaria donde también esta TU habitación, de paso la podrás ver, vámonos –Mikan se dio la vuelta y regreso a los dormitorios, pero antes de seguir alcanzo a divisar a Natsume temblando- todo estará bien

Natsume: que?

Mikan: Hotaru estar bien, ahora apresura el paso

POV NATSUME

Almenos Hotaru está bien, Mikan me llevo hasta mi habitación, por lo que veo es muy bonita….LA HABITACION!. Claro que mi-… por dios Natsume concéntrate. Me dijo que en unos momentos Tsubas-sempai vendría por mí, lo bueno que le dijo a Takahashi-san que me diera ropas negras y unos cambios de ropa para unos días porque yo no traigo nada de equipaje. Como es posible que un robot sea un ama de llaves, yo nunca oí sobre algo así, pero doy gracias a que alguien está ahí para ayudarme. Cambiando de tema, Mikan me dijo que a pesar de ser de estrella especial si quiero conseguir cosas como ropa o pequeños caprichos…..

**_"FLASH BACK"_**

**Natsume: Buenas notas?!, estoy perdido**

**Mikan: No me sorprende ¬¬**

**Natsume: A que te refieres? **

**Mikan: Oh, nada**

**Natsume: Pero me habías dicho que al ser estrella especial recibía lujos y d…-**

**Mikan: Lo sé, pero mira, tu eres estrella especial porque no has hecho ningún examen pero inmediatamente tuviste que entrar a la habilidad peligrosa, al ser estrella especial compensara el haber entrado tan tempranamente a esta habilidad aparte de que no te explicaron nada sobre la escuela**

**Natsume: haa entiendo….pero porque tanto alboroto al ser estrella especial?**

**Mikan: AAGH! Que problemático..**

**Natsume: EHH!**

**Mikan: Calla y escucha**

**Natsume: Ehm claro**

**Mikan: A los de estrella especial se le entregan privilegios como mejores habitaciones, mejor comida, servicio de lavandería, sin tareas de limpieza, incluso los lavamanos son mejores, pero la estrella especial se gana siendo lo mejor de lo mejor en cuanto al manejo de su alice y genios si se preocupan de sus estudios, por ejemplo yo, hasta ahora soy de las mejores en manejo de alice, si no fuera porque los odio los maestros me amarían, el dinero que te da la escuela es 300 rabbits al mes**

**Natsume: Rabbits?**

**Mikan: Por ejemplo; un rabbit es igual a 100 yenes**

**Natsume: ooh, entonces es mucho!**

**Mikan: 30000 yenes para ser exactos, tu recibiras el dinero según tus notas, normalmente así se maneja: **

**No Star: tan solo los hay en preescolar, a menos que haya alguna gran excepción. Su mensualidad es de solo 5 rabbits.**

** Simple: son aquellos que no están muy aventajados o que sus alices no son particularmente excepcionales, Su mensualidad es de 30 rabbits **

**Doble: aquellos que están por encima de la media y son mejores que los Simples, pero no son particularmente especiales 50 Rabbits **

**Triple: excelentes estudiantes, suelen ser los mejores tanto en los estudios como en el manejo de su alice o en ambos aspectos. Su mensualidad es de 100 rabbits **

**Especial: considerados lo mejor de lo mejor en cuanto al manejo de su alice y genios si se preocupan de sus estudios. La mensualidad es de 300 rabbits como ya te había dicho**

**Natsume: Woow**

**Mikan: Alguna otra pregunta?**

**Natsume: Ehm.. no..**

**Mikan: Bueno, te dejo, te preparas**

**Natsume: Ah! Cla-claro**

**_"FIN DE FLASH BACK"_**

Central Town creo que me había dicho en dónde puedo comprar cosas que me gusten, cada vez al mes la academia nos lleva hasta haya en auto porque dice que es algo lejos, por ahora solo dormiré y esperare a Tsuabasa-sempai

¿?: Nat-suuu-mee-kun~

Natsume: Ehm? Tsubasa-sempai..?

Tsubasa: Sip, oye no te queda mal el negro

Natsume ¿Gracias?

Tsubasa: Ahora ¡vámonos!

Natsume: Si! Espera, ¿ya es de noche!?

Tsubasa: Si, de hecho vamos bien de tiempo ahora vámonos

Natsume: Puedo ir a ver primero a Hotaru-chan para saber cómo está?

Tsubasa: Ehmm…claro solo que por favor no tardes demasiado

Mientras que Tsubasa esperaba fuera de la habitación de Hotaru, ella y Natsume hablaban…

Hotaru: Natsume, seguro que estarás bien?

Natsume: Claro que si Hotaru-chan, no te preocupes ^^

Hotaru: Mientras no causes problemas..

Natsume: ¬3¬

Hotaru: No te enojes, pero hay algo que te quiero explicar… la clase de "Habilidad Peligrosa", es como una clase casi oculta. ¿Recuerdas cuando te explique sobre las clases de alice?

Natsume Por supuesto, ahí me explicaste que estaría en la habilidad peligrosa

Hotaru: Exacto, los de la habilidad peligrosa tienen alices que puedan pertenecer a cualquiera de esas clases, la diferencia es que sus alices son más fuertes y más poderosos de lo común

Natsume: De acuerdo, pero porque me dices esto Hotaru?

Tsubasa: Natsume –Le dijo al entrar a la habitación e interrumpir la plática que tenían –Es hora de irnos

Natsume: De acuerdo Tsubasa-sempai…Bye-Bye Hotaru-chan

Hotaru: Bye-Bye Natsume. Tsubasa al menos en el camino dile que es lo que hace la clase de la habilidad peligrosa. Por favor.

Tsubasa: Claro que si Hotaru, Bueno nos vamos yendo –Después de haber dicho eso los dos salieron y empezaron a emprender el viaje a donde se encontrarían todos

**POV TSUBASA**

Ok, como se lo digo? Me dijo que se lo dijera pero como se lo tomara…

Tsubasa: Ehmmm… ¿Natsume-kun?

Natsume: Mmm? –_Me lo pregunta con carita tan triste y confundida… NO, NO PUEDO DECIRSELO, es un peque apenas_ –Que pasa Tsubasa-sempai?

Tsubasa: O-olvídalo, no le des importancia –_SAFE!, que bueno que no lee mis pensamientos como Mikan _–Bueno, sigamos

Natsume: Si tú lo dices, aunque Tsubasa-sempai, yo quería preguntarte sobre lo que estaba diciéndome Hotaru-chan, que es lo que hace exactamente la habilidad peligrosa? –_MIERDA! MIERDA! Al final si tendré que decirle_ –Tsubasa-sempai?

Tsubasa: Como explicarlo?... Pues de algún modo como nosotros tenemos alices más fuertes, ehmm… Para empezar es que la Academia tiene contactos, políticos, famosos, ricos que nos pueden financiar, La academia a cambio da a "prestar" a algunos de sus estudiantes o algunos como nosotros tenemos que hacer misiones como escoltar personas o información para la academia o sus contactos…

Natsume: Es eso, no lo veo tan importante como para hacer tanto show ¬¬

Tsubasa: Es que no entiendes Natsume-kun, esas misiones son realmente peligrosas

Natsume: ¿Ehh?

Tsubasa: -_Tendré que usar a Mikan como ejemplo_ –A Mikan la enviaron a buscar información sobre ti para traerte a la Academia, así como está la academia hay organizaciones que buscan su fin, una de esas organizaciones te buscaban a ti para reclutarte y hacer mal, es por eso que la mandaron a ella a recuperar información, ella paso desapercibida al principio pero después la descubrieron y le dispararon dos veces, estaba inconsciente cuando la recogieron, y eso que ella ya es alguien experimentada, ha estado en esta academia por un poco más de 6 años, ahora imagínate a alguien que acaba de llegar y lo mandan a hacer misiones

Natsume: Ya me asusté…

Tsubasa: Al menos ya comprend…-_Ay no se quedó petrificado –¿_Natsume estas bien?

Natsume: Incluso podría….mo-morir?

Tsubasa: -_Pobre _–Es una posibilidad, es por eso que te traemos primero a ver qué tan ágil o buen luchador eres y luego empezaremos así que tranquilízate, mira ya llegamos.

**FIN DE POV Tsubasa**

Se encontraban frente a una pequeña cabaña y con un oso de peluche sentado en una silla mecedora, al instante de verlo Natsume salió corriendo para cargarlo

Tsubasa: Yo no haría eso si fueras tu –Aunque Tsubasa lo había dicho algo tarde porque en el oso apareció un brillo en sus ojos y Natsume ya estaba volando por los cielos por un gran golpe que le había dado, Tsubasa voltio a verlo y se acercó de poco a poco al oso –Natsume, él es Bear

Natsume: (Ya en el suelo y un poco destrozado, pero vivo :3) Me dolió

Tsubasa: Jeje ^^U lo siento, es un poco violento, el fue creado por un amigo mío, un día te contare la historia, ah! Solo para que no se me olvide, el no habla

Natsume: Que? A ver, tiene alma y super fuerza pero no habla?

Tsubasa: Defectos de fabrica

Bear: ¬¬

Tsubasa: Oops, como sea, Bear él es el nuevo, Hyuuga Natsume-kun, trátalo bien

Natsume: Mucho gusto, Bear-san ^^

Tsubasa: Muy bien, ya que estamos todos presentados que tal si por favor Bear, quitas la barrera ilusora

Natsume: Barrera Ilusora?

Tsubasa: Mas allá de la cabaña de Bear se encuentra un edificio que solo lo conoce la habilidad peligrosa, ahí tomamos nuestra clase y ahí es donde nos juntamos para un entrenamiento o si Persona no requiere

Natsume: ¿Persona? ¿Porque él?

Tsubasa: Él es el maestro encargado de la clase de la Habilidad Peligrosa

Natsume: Oh, ya veo

Tsubasa: Como te iba diciendo, como el edificio es solo para la habilidad peligrosa, la ocultamos detrás de una barrera que hace creer a las personas que pasaron sin el consentimiento de Bear que es el fin del bosque o hace que rodeen el edificio.

Natsume: Ósea que si quiero pasar tengo que hablar con Bear primero

Tsubasa: Exacto

Natsume: Ok ^^ , ¿are? No es esa Mikan –Y en efecto era ella que paso velozmente a un lado de ellos –Porque ira tan apresurada? Todavía es temprano ¿cierto?

Tsubasa: Pues sí, HEY! Mikan! Todavía es temprano! –Ella solo paro y fue directamente corriendo contra ellos dos y los empezó a jalar delas manos

Mikan: ACASO SON ESTUPIDOS!? YA SON LAS 10:30! PERSONA NOS MATARA, y eso que había puesto una alarma una hora antes

Tsubasa: Ehmm Mikan son las 9:30 –Luego él le enseño su reloj a Mikan –Ves? ^^

Mikan: -_- …..MALDITO RUKAA!

Natsume: Ruka-Pyon?

Mikan: Si, ayer él se quedó a dormir en mi habitación, de seguro adelanto mi reloj… espera, ¡¿Ruka-Pyon?!

Natsume: Su conejo

Mikan: Ahh, raro

Natsume: ¬¬

Tsubasa: Bueno ya que todos estamos aquí, vámonos, Bear, La piedra por favor

Natsume: Una piedra?

Tsubasa: Para que no nos afecte la barrera, de hecho estas piedras son piedras alice, contienen el alice de su creador, estas piedras las creo Mika- AUCH!- porque me golpeaste Mi-chan?

Mikan: Mi-chan?, ya te he dicho que no me gusta que mencionen mis alices

Natsume: ¿Por qué?

Mikan: Simplemente no me gusta

Natsume: Pero Mikan ¿Cuáles son tus alices?

Mikan: Agh, ya que, mira tengo tres alices; la anulación, el robo y la inserción

Natsume: ?

Mikan: Luego te los explico, Vámonos

Después de un pequeño tramo de camino llegaron a lo que era un edificio de dos pisos no muy grande, y ahí en frente de la entrada se encontraba Persona recargado en el marco de la puerta

Persona: Listos?

Tsubasa: Siiii~

Natsume:…. Si?

Mikan: aggh, comencemos

Persona: Natsume, Es hora de que conozcas a los demás…

**_OK, YA SE YA SE, merezco la muerte por mi tardanza pero un bloqueo mental, saliditas por aquí y por alla, y puesss….esto solo es una parte, ya esty trabajando en la siguiente, oigan solo recuerden que si me matan no puede haber siguiente capitulo asi queeee…_**

**_Bueno pues, Sayonara! Espero y les haya gustado_**


End file.
